Una noche de octubre
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Una trágica noche de Octubre, Shun vivió lo más doloroso que una persona puede pasar. Sin embargo, una persona se lo recordará por siempre. Yaoi. Más advertencias dentro del fic.


**Una noche de Octubre**

**Por:** Yoana Lawliet

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada y de todos los que posean los derechos. Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Crack!. AU. Mención de sangre. Muerte de un personaje. Temática fuerte, a mi parecer.

**Notas: **Este fic lo realicé para un concurso de Halloween en el 2009. No gané, pero me gustó hacerlo, pues es de una pareja crack! Y la otra es la más odiada por mi. Pero en fin, tal vez no les agrade el fanfic, pero les doy gracias a todos aquellos que le dedicarán tiempo a leerlo. Felices fiestas.

* * *

No se podía tranquilizar. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos temblaban, no recuperaba el poco control de su cuerpo. Ahí bajo sus pies, el charco de sangre se extendía libremente por el piso. Trató de mantener la calma, contó hasta tres: uno, dos tres… ¡demonios! Le era tan difícil creerlo. Todo el lugar fue envuelto con el aroma metálico del líquido carmesí, contuvo las ganas de vomitar, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería volver a pasar por lo más trágico de su vida, la muerte de un ser querido. Pensaba que sólo le iba a ocurrir una vez, pero estaba muy equivocado.

La lluvia caía con intensidad, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sonoramente el cristal de la gran ventana, el viento movía salvajemente las ramas de los árboles, el silencio se alojaba con crueldad en la gran sala de música y el temor se apoderaba de él, de Shun. Un relámpago cayó, la luz iluminó momentáneamente, dejando ver la escena del crimen del que el castaño era testigo. Hyoga estaba inmóvil, tirado en el suelo, algunos mechones de cabello rubio de teñían de rojo escarlata, de la herida en su pecho todavía brotaba sangre.

Shun abrió la boca, trató de inhalar oxígeno pero no pudo, se golpeó el pecho repetidamente, tratando de saber si todo esto era una pesadilla cruel o no. Las fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarlo, así que cayó de rodillas al piso, manchando sus pantalones. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y los sollozos de su garganta. Abrió las palmas de las manos, y las colocó en la sangre que alguna vez recorrió el corazón del rubio. Ahora, el único ser al que realmente había amado, con el que pensaba compartir el resto de la vida, murió a manos de un desalmado asesino, un demonio sin corazón.

La puerta se abrió de para en par, el sonido del choque con la puerta fue verdaderamente espeluznante. De nuevo un relámpago cayó. Shun volteó y vio la silueta de él fugazmente iluminada. Regresó la vista al cuerpo ensangrentado. El hombre caminó hacia él.

Sí, él vino a decirle que todo era una vil pesadilla. Que nada de esto ocurrió y que por favor despertara de una vez. Pero la realidad era otra.

—Ángelo… —Pronunció débilmente el castaño, aún con las manos en la sangre.

El joven llamado Ángelo se arrodilló detrás de él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Suavemente, apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro derecho del menor. No le daba el más mínimo terror estar frente a un cadáver, más bien, le daba algo de alegría que el chico que se interponía entre él y Shun estuviera muerto.

Tomó un poco de la sangre del piso con su mano izquierda y acarició la mejilla pálida del joven, manchándola. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Shun, apretó con fuerza la tela de su pantalón.

Abrió enormemente los ojos cuando los labios del de cabellos grisáceos tocaron superficialmente su oído y pronunciaron unas palabras que lo dejaron petrificado. Quería morir en ese mismo instante, lo rogaba con toda el alma.

—¿Truco o trato?

Y al instante, una mano tapaba con violencia su rostro. Sabía que sería arrastrado al mismo lugar que Ángelo siempre mencionaba en sus macabras historias, al país de la Muerte. Y que su viaje no tendría regreso. Su vida acabó una noche de Octubre.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
